


Once Upon A Time On Treasure Planet

by iamtransgender



Series: Second Chance At Life [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Explicit Language, F/F, F/M, Inspired by Treasure Planet (2002), Marriage Proposal, Mentions of Belle - Freeform, Mentions of Rumpel, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Treasure Planet Mentions Will Be Added As Well, POV Jim Hawkins, POV Original Character, Wedding eventually
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-16 08:27:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17546132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamtransgender/pseuds/iamtransgender
Summary: Once Upon A Time Meets Treasure Planet...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> After watching the last season of Once Upon A Time... Finally! I decided to come up with a story of what would happen if Treasure Planet was involved. I'm also gonna be including some other ones, which you will have to find out! Anyways I hope you guys enjoy this new story! And if you have any questions, or comments or concerns, please let me know! If you have some writing tips you can give, that would be helpful as well, hence I want to be a better writer! Enjoy!!!

* * *

 

_Planet_ _Montressor_ _._

My mom told me a story about a beautiful enchanted place. Trees that surrounded you. Villages of kind and poetic people. Royalty that will do whatever it takes to care for their own. My mom said once,  _“Growing up is the hardest thing. But if you keep your dreams locked away, you’ll never fully be prepared for what’s ahead.”_ She was real gem. A smile that would on for hours end. A laugh that was contagious enough to make everyone else around you laugh. A heart of pure kindness and love. A mother, who took care of her child, filled him with happiness, love, hope and adventure. A mother who looked out for you when times were tough. A Mother who had fallen ill, and had later passed on to a world full of questions. I was fifteen when she died. I was the only one who attended her funeral. No one showed up. Because they didn’t actually care. They only cared about themselves. 

When they tried to put me into another family, I ran. Not looking back. Hoping to find adventure along the way. 

_Ten Years Later_

My feet where moving at a speed that isn’t up to a hundred miles per hour. I was headed into the shops when I was spotted. Running was always my modem. My feet kept me going forward. Sometimes backwards when I’m running away from someone. And I am diffidently running away from someone. Because I had stolen just stolen a precious artifact from the king’s chambers. And everyone in the king's army was coming after me. This artifact rumored out to be magical. That it can grant you a wish, and that wish can take you anywhere you want it to take you. So, I snuck in to king’s palace. Went into his room, searching for this magical artifact, and to my surprise, all I found was a bean. A bean. Why would the king need a bean out of all the jewels and money he can have? He has a bean. Stupid.

Anyways, the king’s men have been chasing me for about ten minutes now, and before I knew it, I’m tripping over my own two feet. Falling face first to the ground. 

“He’s over there!”

Shit. I quickly get up, and begin my escape once more. I needed to get out of there quickly before they caught up to me. So, I quickly dove into an alley way, and leaned back up against the concrete wall.

“He went this way!” 

As the guards run pass me, I take a moment to breath. Looking out into the streets, the guards had disappeared from view. I look out into my surroundings, and my eyes land on a nearby Inn. I quickly make my way into, hoping the guards didn’t see me. Before I could turn around, a hand was quickly placed over my mouth.

“Don’t. Make. A sound.” He looked around the room before whispering in my ear. “Come with me.” He removed his hand from my face and began walking towards a closed curtain.

“If I die. I’m coming back to haunt the king.” 

I walk to where he had disappeared to. And before I knew it. I was being placed into a chair forcefully.

“So, word around town is that you stole an artifact from the king.” 

“And?” 

The low chuckle he gave was creepy no doubt. But he just stared at me. Continuing to speak his mind. “I’m looking for someone to steal something from me.” 

“What am I stealing, exactly?” I asked. 

“A dagger.” 

“A dagger?” I asked with a confused expression. 

“Correct.” 

“What kind of dagger?” 

He smirked. “A dagger that can give you immortality.” 

Immortality? Really? Is this guy serious? “How can a weapon, give you immortality?” 

“That’s for me to know. So can you do it or not kid?” 

“What do I get out of this?” 

“You’ll be a free man of course.” He said as he folded his arms in two.

“And where exactly is this dagger?” 

“Hm. You don’t want anything else? Nothing you desire?” 

“Not really no.” 

“Fine.” He said before continuing. “You’ll need to cross realms to get what I need.” 

“Realms? Like magic?” 

He nodded. “You do this for me. And you have my word to not turning you in.” 

“And if I decline?” 

“Then you get to spend the rest of your life behind bars.” 

My whole life, I’ve wanted to leave Montressor. And this guy, this stranger, is giving me the right to leave this god forsaken planet. I’d get to have a fresh start. A new beginning. But is it worth it? Leaving then having to come back to a planet where no one cares who you are? 

“So. What do you say? Do we have a deal?” 

I looked at him. Contemplating my decisions. Maybe this’ll be for the better.

“When do I leave?” 

* * *

 

_Storybrooke Maine._

_Present Time._

Tilly, or Alice, whichever one you want to call her, had just finished her shift at Granny’s. Eight whole hours and the place was busy like no other. Ever since Regina had made a curse to where all realms could live in a quiet little corner in Storybrooke. The streets and shops have been popping with people. Tilly was grateful that she got this opportunity, but she also missed her adventures. Adventures that she had after she had escaped the Tower back in the Enchanted Forest. And after that last dark curse. She doesn’t really seem like herself.

“See you later Gran!” She yelled at the old woman as Granny waved her goodbye.

Tilly was finally heading home when she saw a portal being open. Hiding behind a large tree. She glanced back at it, waiting for whoever was coming out of that portal. And when a young man, who looked the same age as her, came out, she suddenly recognized the face.

“Jim? What is he doing here?” She couldn’t help but wonder, what her old friend was up to. She had met him many years ago on one of her adventures. He had helped her out of a sticky situation, and she was eternally grateful. They soon became friends, but sadly, Jim had to go back to his own realm... Or was it a planet?  Then soon another figure had come through, but only stopping half way.

“Listen boy. If you don’t get what I want. It’s end game for you.” 

“Whatever. Anything else?” 

“You have four months. By high noon, if you don’t have what I want. It’s over.”

And with that, the taller older looking gentleman had disappeared back into the portal. Leaving Tilly’s old friend behind. Before she could make her escape, she stepped on a twig, making it snap in half.

“Who’s there!” 

“Shit.” She mumbled to herself. She needed to come clean. She needed to come out of hiding and show herself. Right? No. She does what she does best and runs.

“Hey! Come back here!” 

So it was a game of cat and mouse. But she soon realized that he had caught up to her. Grabbing her arm and turning her around. When she looked up at him, he dropped her arm and stepped a bit back.

“Alice?” 

* * *

 


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

 

 _Wonderland_  

 _Six Months After Alice Left Her Tower_  

Alice was still trying to figure out these whole jumping realms thing. But she was confident enough to figure things out on her own. She needed to see her papa, but knowing he was still cursed. She couldn’t risk. She misses him dearly, and wished they could see each other without anyone getting hurt. But that would have to wait until she’s not being chased by the Queen of Hearts men. 

“Off with her head!” 

The Queen of Hearts was no joke. Not in this realm anyway. She was the nastiest bitch that Alice has ever met. Except her mother of course, but that’s because her mother is monster who didn’t really care for her in anyway shape or form.  

“Think Alice think!”  

As she kept running, she heard a rustle in the bushes, turning her head, all she could see where two arms. And those two arms where telling her to ‘shut up and be quiet.’ She turned her head to see a man, a man that looked between her age, or maybe a little even younger. His hair was slightly curled, brown eyes that reminded her of chocolate, and all she could think is, who the fuck is this? 

“She went this way!” 

As the Queen’s men ran passed them, the strange man looked out into the opening, and sighing once the cost was clear. He let go Alice, stood up and offered her a hand. As she accepted the hand of a complete stranger, she couldn’t help but sigh in relief.  

“Thanks for that by the way.” She told him, hands on her hips as she tried to control her breathing. “I thought I would never lose them.” She couldn’t help but chuckle. 

“It’s no problem really.” 

She smiled at the stranger and held out her hand. “I’m Alice.”  

He smiled back, shaking her opened hand. “Jim.” 

* * *

 

 _Storybrooke_  

 _Present Day_  

 _“Alice?”_  

She couldn’t believe her eyes. Jim Hawkins, a friend from another planet, someone who she hadn’t seen in years, who she thought was dead, was standing in front of her, looking as though he was just as curious as she was. 

“You’re alive.” She whispered softly, as tears started to form in her eyes. 

“Alive? You thought I was dead?” He looked hurt. But he understood. He disappeared without even saying goodbye. Making her think of the worst. He felt guilty, that he had to put her through that, after all that she had been through. He made her feel alone. 

“Well yeah. I woke, came to check on you, and when I opened the door. You were gone. I just, kind of assumed that you were captured and was put to death.”  

“Huh.” He had no idea what was going on through her head. He knows he should apologize, he just, didn’t know how. “I’m sorry.” He whispered. “I’m sorry I left you behind.” His head hung low in shame and regret. But she knew she couldn’t be mad at him. 

“It’s okay really. I’m sorry for assuming you were dead.”  

“So. What are you doing here?” He asked, trying to change the subject. 

“Oh. I live here.” She told him with a smile on her face. 

“Since when?” He asked with a concern on his face. 

“Not long really. Maybe about five months.” 

“I see.” 

She smiled. “What are you doing here?”  

“I’m actually here on business.” 

“What kind of business?”  

He sighed. “I’m not allowed to say. I’m sorry.”  

She nodded. “That’s never stopped you before.” 

“I know. But this time, I can’t. And if I do. I’ll be dead.” 

“Right. Well we don’t want that happening now do we.”  

He chuckled. “No. No we don’t.” 

They stood there in silence. Not knowing what to talk about. “So, you’ve got a place to stay?”  

“Uh, no. I don’t.” 

“Well you can come stay with me and Robin.” She said, already walking toward her home that she shared with girlfriend Robin. 

“And Robin is?”  

“My girlfriend of course.” She said happily. 

“Girlfriend aye. That’s pretty cool.”  

“Yeah she’s amazing. I love her.” 

“I’m happy for you Alice. Really I am.” 

“Thanks. And by the way, everyone here goes by different names.” 

“Why?” 

“Well we were cursed. So we all had different names. And no one knew who they really were. So we all had different personalities and yeah.” 

He looked more confused than he already was as Alice kept going on and on about a curse. “Well, what do you go by then?”  

“Tilly.” 

“Hm. And your Robin. What does she go by?”  

“Margot. With a T but at the end not the front.” 

“I see.” 

They continued walking as they got closer and closer to Alice and Robin’s home. And when they arrived, Robin was sitting on the porch, reading what seemed to be Alice In Wonderland, which is her favorite book to read. As they approached, Robin saw Alice coming up the porch with a man in tow. 

“Tilly? Who’s this?”  

“This is Jim. He’s actually a longtime friend from the enchanted forest.” 

“I see. Why haven’t I’ve seen or heard of him before?”  

“She thought I was dead.” He said loudly, which now he wishes he didn’t talk at all. 

“I see.” She said before continuing. “Are you actually from the Enchanted Forest?”  

He chuckled as he rubbed the back of his head. “I’m actually from another planet.”  

Robin looked dumbfounded. “Wait really?” Her eyes had gone wide in shock. “What planet?”  

“Uh Montressor.” 

“Montressor? Sounds familiar.” As she thought for a second, her eyes had gone even wider. “Wait, is there a planet called Treasure Island?”  

“There is. Have you been?”  

“No. But I've seen the movie.” 

“Movie?” 

“It’s some sort of technology here in this realm.” Alice told him with a smile. “Movies are quite wonderful actually. There’s one about me, but I’m not really a big fan of it.” She said as she pouted. 

“I see.” He said, still trying to wrap things around his head, without getting more confused by all the sudden knowledge of everything that had been going on with Alice and this new realm that he was now in for a bit of time. 

“So, Jim. You need a place to stay?” Robin asked him with a smile. 

“Yeah, if that’s alright.” 

“It is. I’ll show you to the quest room.” Alice told him as all three of them walked inside.  

* * *

 

  _Wonderland_  

Jim and Alice have been walking around Wonderland for what seemed like hours on end. As they finally took a break from the walking they had done, they sat down on some large like mushrooms to catch their breaths. 

“So, what are you doing here in Wonderland?” 

“I’m actually here on business.” 

Her eyes widen in interest. Waiting to find out what he was here for. 

“I’m here for some sort of crown.” 

“A crown? What does it look like?” He went to his small bag and pulled out a drawing of what looked like the Queen’s crown. “Why this crown?” 

He shrugged. “Don’t know. I was just told to bring it to him in one piece.” 

“Well, it’s gonna be a bit difficult getting this.” 

“Why’s that?”  

“Because this is the Queen of Hearts crown. And she always has it on her. Even when she sleeps.” 

He scoffs at the recent information. “Well that’s just great. I’m a dead man now for sure.”  

“Well. I can help you get it if you want?”  

“Really? You’d do that?”  

She smiled brightly at her new friend with a nod. “Of course. Besides, she’s been trying to kill me for ages and still hasn’t succeeded.” 

“Wow. What a queen.” 

“Shall we then?”  

“After you.” 

 _Storybrooke._  

 _Present Day._  

After Jim had gone to bed. Alice and Robin sit in the kitchen. Talking about Alice’s current events on her way home. 

“Can we trust him?” Robin asked her tired girlfriend. 

“We can.” She said softly. 

“Do you know what he’s here for? Or who that other man was with him?”  

Alice shook her head as she kept starring at the cup in front of her. “No idea. He said if he told me he’d be a dead man.”  

“Hm. Well something doesn’t feel right about him.” Robin told her. 

“I don’t know. He just looked so broken. Like something had happen to him.” 

“Do we just let him do what he’s doing?”  

Alice shrugged. “I don’t know. But we should keep an eye on him just in case.” 

“Okay. And if we get caught?”  

“We won’t. Trust me.” She told her girlfriend. 

“Whatever you say babe.” She said softly. “Let’s go to bed.”  

“Okay.” 

As they went to bed, they didn’t know that Jim had been awake the entire time, listening to every word they had said. He leaned up against the wall and sighed. He didn’t know what to do. He trusted Alice. But Robin? He didn’t know her, but if Alice trusted Robin. 

Then maybe he can trust her.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked this new chapter. I'm going to be trying and uploading once a week. Maybe even twice if I have the time! If there is anything you guys want to see happen let me know! Or if you want to see a character of your favorite disney movie in her let me know as well! Until next time!!!


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

 

_Storybrooke_

_Three Weeks Later_

_“_ I can’t believe we lost him.”

“Well we were a bit distracted.” Alice told her girlfriend with a smirk.

“Well it’s your fault for looking like you do.” Robin told her as she eyed Alice up and down.

Alice looked down at her outfit, which consisted of her popular light green jacket, Robin’s green and black flannel, and her usual leggings and tan skirt, topped off with black combat boots. “What’s wrong with my outfit?” She pouted.

“Oh, nothing's wrong with. You just look hot. Especially in my shirt.” She told her with a smirk as she stepped closer to her girlfriend. Wrapping her arms around the blonde’s waist, putting her forehead against Alice’s. After what seemed like forever, they both shared a sweet and passionate kiss. “I love you Tower Girl.”

Alice smiled softly, putting her arms around Robin’s neck. “And I love you, Nobin.” She said with a slight smirk.

Robin chuckled at the nickname. “Are you still on that silly nickname?” 

“Absolutely.” She said with a bit of a chuckle in her throat.

* * *

 

_Wonderland_

_Entering the Red Queen’s Castle_

“Are you sure about this?” Jim asked with a shake in his voice.

“Shush are you’ll get us caught.” She told him as they crept into the Queen’s castle. “Trust me. I’ve been in here a few times, and I know where everything is.”

Jim raised his brow at his new friend before questioning her. “That’s a little creepy. Even for you.”

She shrugged with a smirk. “I’m mad. I didn’t say I was sane.” 

As the two crept quietly into the castle, lights were suddenly turned on in the hallway that they had been. Both freezing, they hear a door opening. As the two look at one another, they began to sneak off to a hiding place nearby before getting caught.

“The Queen is going to have our heads for this.” One of the Queens guards had said to another. “Were goners for sure.”

“Just shut up and keep walking. We won’t know until we get there.” 

“Whatever man. I’m just not ready to die.”

“Just keep walking. We're almost there.”

Jim and Alice were hiding behind two statues that looked to be knights. They stayed there for a while before the close was clear. They stepped down from there hiding spots and finally took a relieving breath.

“That was close.”

“Don’t take too much of a breather. They may have walked into the Queens quarters, but if they see any sign of us, were toast.”

“So, what do we do?” 

“We come back tomorrow.”

Jim groaned impatiently. “Okay. Let’s get going then.”

* * *

 

_Storybrooke_

_Granny’s Diner_

_“_ So, what do you know about Jim? Does he have family? Friends?” 

“The only thing I really know is that he has a mom. But she died. And his father. Well, he doesn’t know who his father is.” Alice told her with a pout as she kept eating her marmalade sandwich.

“That’s terrible.”

“It was.” A new voice had startled the couple, as they turned their heads to find the source of the voice, they froze in their seats as they realized that the voice belonged to none other than Jim.

“Jim.” Alice whispered, as she realized he had heard everything they were talking about. “I-”

Alice was cut off as Jim raised a hand to stop her from speaking any further. “It’s fine.” He stood up and went to join the couple. As all three of them sat there in silence. Jim finally spoke. “Three weeks is a little long to stalk someone.” He said with a smirk. Not looking at the couple next to him.

“You knew?” Robin asked him curiously.

He chuckled as he finally looked at them. “Of course I knew. You guys aren’t very subtle when trying to sneak around.” 

Alice sighed. “How’d you find out?” 

He smiled softly. “Last week. You guys had an argument. Then made up, which I get you guys are in love, but you guys didn’t have to be loud.” The girls both had blushes rising on their faces as they looked away, trying not to look directly at Jim. “Plus, I heard you guys talking about it the night I came into town.” He said before continuing. “You guys should really make sure your guests are asleep before going to bed.” 

“Jim. I’m sorry. We just-”

“Didn’t trust me?” 

“Well Alice trusts you. I on the other hand was a little skeptical.” Robin told him as she kept her hold on Alice’s hand.

“I get it. But you can trust me. I’m not doing any harm here.” He told them seriously. 

“Can we at least help you with what you're looking for?” Alice asked him.

Jim sighed. He knew this was dangerous for them to get involved, but he was literally stuck. He had found out that there were more realms in Storybrooke than any other world. And he had no idea where to even begin. Not alone look. 

“If I let you help me. You have to promise me not to tell anyone. Because the more people know, the more dangerous it’s going to be.” He told them with a serious look on his face.

“We promise, not to tell a single soul.” Alice told him with a smile. “So what is it you’re looking for?” 

Jim took a folder out of his bag to receive the drawing of the item he was looking for, he turned to look at the girls once more before handing over the drawing to both Alice and Robin.

As Robin and Alice looked at the drawing, they both gaped at it before looking back to Jim.

“Jim? Who told you to get this?” Alice asked him.

He shrugged. “I don’t know. Some guy just told me to get it for him and if I didn’t, I would be dead.” He looked at them, and realized that they both had fear covering their faces. “Why what’s wrong?” 

“This dagger is dangerous.”

“Dangerous how?” He asked, now more curious.

“This is dark magic.” Alice told him. “A kind of dark magic that will haunt you for the rest of your life.” 


	4. Author's Note

This is just an author's note.

I was planning on doing a totally different idea for this story. And I didn't realize that this was going to be a part of it.

If you guys like this story let me know. If not.

I would totally be down for doing a whole different plot to this story.

I like it, but at the same time, I had a totally different story in mind.

But if you all like this story let me know and maybe I can see what I can do.

Anyways,

I hope you all have a good rest of your week and for any of you who aren't single, have a happy Valentines Day! And for those single people, take some shots for me! 

Love you guys! 

 

**Author's Note:**

> What'd you think? Was it alright? Anyways, hope you all enjoyed my story! Until next time!


End file.
